Que la mer nous mange le corps
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: "Quel gâchis. Mais quel gâchis. Il était tombé la tête la première et s'était noyé dans un océan de vert et de peau brune. Accrochant lui-même à ses chevilles le plomb qui l'avait fait couler. Il avait compris qu'aimer c'était parfois se taire et il s'était rappelé qu'aimer c'était aussi souffrir, leçon qu'il avait autrefois apprise aux pieds de la tombe de sa mère."


**Bonjour lecteur de passage. **

**J'espère que ce que tu t'apprêtes à lire te plaira. **

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda. **

* * *

** Que la mer nous mange le corps.**

Quand il avait accepté, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Son esprit était trop submergé par l'idée que ses amis risquaient d'y laisser leur peau, que son bonheur ne valait pas le sacrifice de leur vie et que finalement ce dilemme n'en était pas un.

Par la suite, durant les quelques jours que durèrent le voyage, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son capitaine survivrait à Dressrosa, après tout il ne sous-estimait pas l'aisance avec laquelle Luffy pouvait s'attirer des ennuis mais il ne sous-estimait pas non plus sa chance éhontée. Luffy allait revenir, plus fort, plus grand, plus puissant et il allait trouver Zou, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il ne doutait pas non plus qu'il irait au bout du monde, qu'il trouverait le One Piece et qu'il deviendrait le Seigneur des Pirates. C'était inscrit dans les fils de la destinée, et ça, même Sanji l'avait compris. Mais aujourd'hui, la destinée lui réservait à lui un autre sort. Son voyage s'arrêtait ici. Et tandis que les voiles poussaient le navire vers Whole Cake Island, Sanji faisait le deuil de sa vie passée, du Baratie, de All Blue, de ses nakamas. Les rires de Luffy résonnaient en échos lointains dans son esprit, tout comme les voix de chacun de ses amis.

Ils allaient tous lui manquer, et il se promettait de suivre avec une ferveur religieuse leur avancée dans le Nouveau Monde. Il ne verrait jamais plus Nami penchée avec attention sur ses cartes, Chopper créer de nouveaux remèdes, Robin ranger la bibliothèque, Luffy scruter l'horizon espérant y apercevoir une île inconnue et Zoro… Zoro endormie contre le bastingage, les jambes nonchalamment étalée sur le passage. Zoro soulevant des poids monstrueux. Zoro et ses cheveux outrageusement_ verts_.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé quand il avait accepté et cédé au chantage de son père. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait d'autres choses à faire que d'attendre, un seul regret le tourmentait. Comprenez-le, Sanji était un romantique. Et l'idée qu'il allait dire « oui » à une femme et sceller leur union par un baiser alors qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé les lèvres de la personne qu'il aimait… cette idée là le désespérait. Il aurait aimé … Il aurait au moins voulu pouvoir se rappeler. Se rappeler la forme de ses lèvres et leur goût contre les siennes. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se souvenir de la chaleur de sa peau et du timbre de sa voix au creux de son oreille. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se rappeler son souffle et la texture de sa chaire. Au lieu de ça ne demeurerait à jamais dans son esprit que le regret d'un corps qu'il ne connaitrait pas et les contours flous d'un fantasme qu'il n'aura pas eu l'occasion d'assouvir. D'un amour qu'il ne concrétiserait jamais.

Sanji était un romantique. L'avait toujours été. Le prince épousait toujours l'amour de sa vie et vivait d'amour, de joie, de générosité. Ça avait toujours été une constante de son existence, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Qu'importe les épreuves. Qu'importe le masque de fer et les côtes brisées. Qu'importe la faim et la soif. Si Sanji survivait, il trouverait un jour l'amour de sa vie et vieillirait à ses cotés. Ils vivraient heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, n'est-ce pas ?

La cigarette pendue au bout de ses lèvres se consumait, les cendres s'envolaient au delà des vagues. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses rêves s'étaient consommés de la même façon que son mégot et il en conçut une mélancolie qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. N'était-ce pas pathétique ? De retourner soi-même derrière les barreaux de sa prison ? D'être son propre geôlier.

Tout comme il entamait le deuil de ses rêves, il commençait aussi le deuil d'un amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de faire fleurir et qu'il ne verrait jamais s'épanouir.

Sanji était un romantique et il aimait. Il avait toujours aimé. De la petite sourie qui vivait clandestinement dans sa chambre, en passant par sa mère, Zeff, et toutes les femmes du monde. Toutes. Il avait un coeur assez gros pour les aimer toutes, dans leur singularité, dans leur différence. Bien sûr il les trouvait belles. Mais il les aimait pour bien d'autres raisons. Il les trouvait fortes. Tellement, tellement fortes. Les hommes comprennent la violence. Ils la respectent. Ce sont des animaux. Et si on les frappe assez fort, ils obéissent. Pas les femmes. Les femmes ne craignent pas la douleur comme les hommes. Sanji l'avait compris très tôt dans l'image de sa mère. Et l'avait constaté tout au long de sa vie. Nami et Robin en étaient des illustrations vivantes. Piétinées, humiliées, mais toujours prêtes à se débattre, à se tenir debout, même avec les os brisés. Toujours sublimes.

Il avait longtemps rêvé au moment où il tomberait amoureux pour la première fois. _Pour la première et la dernière_. Rappelez-vous, Sanji était un romantique. Il aimait croire à un amour unique, bouleversant, insensé et irremplaçable. Il avait rêvé à la courbe d'une mâchoire, à la rondeur d'un sein, à l'éclat d'une chevelure. Il avait rêvé une peau douce et un corps tout en formes. Il avait rêvé une relation exaltante, inexplicable et incompréhensible. Fantasque, tumultueuse, douloureuse parfois.

Se rappelant ses chimères, un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Un sourire nostalgique.

N'était-ce pas cynique ?

Aujourd'hui, il était persuadé que cet amour, il l'avait trouvé, mais pas dans la chute de la courbe d'une hanche, ni dans la douceur molle d'une poitrine ronde. Non. Il l'avait trouvé dans la dureté d'une poigne d'acier. Dans l'angle carré d'une mâchoire. Dans des mains calleuses et puissantes. Il l'avait découvert dans un corps que les muscles avaient sculpté au fils des efforts et de la douleur. Dans une volonté plus forte qu'un diamant brut. Il l'avait cette relation exaltante, tumultueuse et douloureuse parfois. Il l'avait. Il rit intérieurement. Il avait même l'éclat d'une chevelure. Ses yeux voyaient désormais le vert bien différemment.

Il souffla. Quel gâchis. Mais quel gâchis. Il était tombé la tête la première, et s'était noyé dans un océan de vert et de peau brune. Accrochant lui-même à ses chevilles le plomb qui l'avait fait couler. Il avait compris qu'aimer c'était parfois se taire. Il s'était alors rappelé qu'aimer c'était aussi souffrir, leçon qu'il avait autrefois apprise aux pieds de la tombe de sa mère.

Il s'était donc tu. Chaque jour un peu plus amoureux, chaque jour un peu plus reconnaissant. Chaque jour s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans son océan. Ses rêves avaient pris d'autres teintes. Il se disait alors qu'All Blue était peut-être All Green après tout. Il en riait, tard le soir quand il préparait les viennoiseries du petit-dé en riait, quand il se couchait et voyait au plafond les milles possibilités de son futur. Il en riait, quand autour de sa table, on se disputait à manger.

La satisfaction de pouvoir vivre au quotidien un amour si pur compensait la douleur de son silence. Sanji, qui se savait capable d'aimer immensément, d'offrir un amour sans limite, et de le déclamer s'il le fallait, se taisait. Il s'était imaginé déclarer un amour passionnel à une demoiselle, voilà qu'aujourd'hui son amour était fait de non-dits et que ses yeux ne voyaient plus qu'une seule personne. Voilà que la boussole de son coeur s'était fixée à jamais. Et alors que les voiles le menaient vers un mariage royale, la boussole pointait douloureusement vers l'arrière, vers un horizon qu'il ne verrait jamais et dont il avait rêvé sa vie entière.

Quelle ironie. Cette cérémonie dont il avait tant rêvée enfant, il était prêt aujourd'hui à y renoncer et à la sacrifier sur l'autel d'un baiser volé entre deux portes. Un baiser dont il ne connaitrait jamais le goût. Quel gouffre ! Quel gouffre il y a entre ce qu'on espère et ce qu'on obtient.

Il regrettait maintenant. Regrettait de n'avoir rien dit. Il aurait voulu lui faire _comprendre_. Comprendre à quel point il l'avait trouvé sublime quand l'épée avait transpercé son torse le premier jour. Comprendre comme il l'avait admiré et qu'en un instant il pouvait faire cesser son coeur de battre. Comprendre qu'il avait bel et bien cessé de battre quand il l'avait retrouvé debout et ensanglanté après avoir accueilli une douleur qui n'était pas la sienne. Comprendre enfin qu'un seul mot, qu'un seul regard et il aurait tout sacrifié. Ou presque.

Il aurait voulu lui _montrer_. Lui montrer à quel point il le rendait _vulnérable_. Et combien ça aurait du l'effrayer mais combien il _chérissait_ cette vulnérabilité. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait abandonnée.

Le roulis des vagues s'écrasant contre la coque du navire, l'odeur salée de l'océan qu'il connaissait depuis toujours n'aidait pas à le rassurer aujourd'hui.

Dire qu'il n'embrasserait jamais ces lèvres, qu'il n'effleurerait jamais ces cheveux. Ni ce cou ou ces joues. Dire qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais en sentant son odeur ni sa chaleur. Quel gâchis, se disait-il. _Quel gâchis_.

S'il lui était donnée la possibilité de tout recommencer, aurait-il fait d'autres choix ? Dans ses rêves égoïstes, oui. Mais il se connaissait trop pour savoir que cette décision, celle de partir, il l'aurait prise à nouveau. Et n'était-ce pas tragique ?

Il en rit une nouvelle fois. Adolescent, ses contes de fée avaient pris une autre tournure et à l'innocence de l'amour s'était mêlée la sensualité de la chaire. Mais jamais à l'époque il n'aurait pensé trouver cette sensualité ailleurs que dans des courbes féminines. Et pourtant il en était là, et c'était peut-être là le plus précieux. L'amour lui avait permis de voir la beauté là où il ne pensait jamais la trouver. Elle avait surgit au détour d'une peau tannée par le soleil et couverte de cicatrice. Perdue au milieu du duvet qui recouvre des cuisses musclées. Dissimulée dans un sourire franc et des mains aux ongles rongés. Tapis derrière des mots grossiers et des éclats de rire graves. Enveloppée par une rudesse et le refus de faire des compromis. Masquée derrière un sens de l'honneur et du sacrifice inégalé.

Mais mon dieu, comme il était reconnaissant d'avoir pu la contempler cette beauté. Quelle gratitude il avait, d'avoir aperçu l'esquisse de ce qu'il pensait être la félicité.

Ô quel ravissement ç'aurait été et quelle allégresse il aurait connue. Quelle béatitude !

Et comme il l'aurait aimé…

Dieu, comme il l'aurait aimé.

* * *

**J'ai emprunté la petite citation sur les femmes et la douleur à Piscatella dans Orange Is The New Black, personnage ambiguë, mais citation intéressante.**

**J'espère que tu as aimé ce que tu as lu, lecteur. Si tel est le cas, n'hésite pas à laisser un avis dans les reviews.**

**Ton serviteur,**

**Karnage.**


End file.
